dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Note: Sera's Past and Now Things
} |name = Sera's Past and Now Things |sortkey = Sera's Past and Now Things |location = Winter Palace, behind Sera on the table |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser }} Text - Lost another book. Stop leaving them places. (Below are journal entries by Sera.) *If the Inquisitor didn't romance Sera (Also several sketches of Skyhold with impeccable crosshatching.) *If the Inquisitor romanced Sera (Also an improbable number of hearts.) - Moving again. Less stuff, more things. People things. - Too many Val-somethings. Name less stupid, Orlais. - Last Jenny checked in. Wasn't worried. (A drawing of a gloved fist holding an odd symbol, smashing against the face of a Chevalier. The symbol is red and smells of strawberry.) - (If Sutherland's operations have been completed) Castle Sutherland and crew. "Sers" all around now. He ever stop grinning? - Traveling again. - And Again. - Been here before. We're everywhere. - Back to the Winter Palace? Never good. Pack bees. - Bet Varric we're in trouble (scratched out). Varric won't take a sucker bet. In for ten with Cullen. - Everyone looks old and tired and fat. - Find who shrunk my Skyhold clothes (scratched out). Piss! * If the Inquisitor didn't romance Sera - Don't say the Inquisitor's hand looks bad. - It looks very bad. - Is Widdle even here? Why do I go where there's no Widdle? (A drawing of Sera and Dagna silhouetted by an explosion, bees, and exploding bees.) * If the Inquisitor romanced Sera - There's my . Been too long. (A drawing of a tangle of legs. The toes of one foot are lovingly stippled. And curled.) - Chargers in the Palace! No one will be sleeping. - Rainier hugs harder than Blackwall. Still beardy. - Josie is best here. - Cassandra needs to punch something or she'll explode. - Everyone? They never call in everyone. - Leliana knows something. Knew it, Inquisition is in trouble. * If Sera and the Inquisitor are friends - Friends are friends! Best night with everyone. - Drank everything. Made some promises. - We stole everything! Piled it sideways!}} * If the Inquisitor romanced Sera - I'm going to tell her (scratched out). Why can't I tell her! - Now or never. Tell her. (scratched out). I TOLD HER! * If the Inquisitor agreed to marry Sera WE SAID YES! - Lady is my Wifey! - Do I get her name? That's like family. (A drawing of Sera and in so many flowers. "Sera " is written in every blank space.) - Not enough flowers. Never will be. * If the Inquisitor and Cullen marrried - Cully and tied it! Desks watch out! * If Inquisitor romanced Sera - It isn't... (scratched out). - I will... (scratched out). - We have to... (scratched out). (The book is scuffed, as though thrown against a wall. This page also has what look to be tear stains.) - I have arrows. They leave and things die. - I get to keep something. - Why don't I get to... (scratched out). - Make her happy. I will keep that she was happy. (There are many empty pages, and then one that is dog-eared.) * If the Inquisitor didn't romance Sera - When wonder we where wanders Widdle? WWwwwords. * If the Inquisitor romanced Sera - Take time, time taken. (The outline of a sketch of smiling. This one is taking some time.) Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition texts Category:Trespasser texts